Kuso Seito Kaichou ga Daisuki!
by unwaltz
Summary: Yamada,berandalan sekolah bertukar tubuh dengan Miyamura, seorang Ketos kece. Miyamura yang mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka bisa bertukar tubuh, membuat perjanjian dengan Yamada. Shiraishi-san yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia mereka, malah selalu mengikuti mereka sambil membawa digital kameranya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Yah, kita lihat saja. Chapter 2 Updated.
1. Chapter 1 : School life

**Yamada-kun to Nannanin no Majo ©Miki Yoshikawa**

**Kuso Setou Kaichou ga Daisuki! ©undeuxtroisWaltz**

**Warnings : Romance yang absurd, Humor(mungkin), Sho-ai~, bahasa campuran baku+non-baku, pendek, fanservice yang tidak terduga.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Miyamura x Yamada**

**Kuso Setou Kaichou ga Daisuki!**

** .**

** .**

**.**

Ehm, Namaku Yamada Ryu, biasa dipanggil Yamada. Ck, jangan banyak tanya, panggil saja begitu. Aku sekolah di SMA yang jauh dari lingkunganku. Kenapa katamu? Karena aku berharap tidak ada yang dapat mengenaliku di sini. Tapi kurasa usahaku sia-sia saja, aku malah terkenal. Oi, aku terkenal karena ketampananku! Bukan karena sifatku yang bu-, m-maksudku itu bukan urusanmu 'kan? Hei, Aku bukan _tsundere_! Jangan menertawaiku, itu tidak lucu!

Kalian bertanya berapa umurku? Kenapa? Kalian penasaran dengan umurku melihat wajahku yang baby face tetapi sudah SMA ini 'kan? Baiklah akan ku- Apa?! Kalian bertanya karena tidak percaya bahwa aku masih remaja?! Sialan, aku belum pantas dipanggil paman! Lagipula wajahku terlalu manis untuk itu.

Yah, kurasa perkenalannya sampai di sini saja. Aku banyak urusan. Hn? Kalian ingin mengikutiku? Heh, memangnya kalian itu apa? _Stalker? _Yah, aku sih tidak masalah selama itu tidak menggangguku. Oh ya, satu hal lagi, Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku karena aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Apa?! Tidak akan?! Tch, ka-kalau begitu, jangan menyesal kalau aku mempunyai pacar! Apa katamu?! Tidak mungkin?! Aku pasti dapat pacar! A-Akan kubuktikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday, September 20****th**** 20XX**

"Haaaahh~" Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini senin dua puluh september, hari yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. '_Tch, tidak ada yang menarik' _pikirku.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku ke kelas, semua mata menuju ke arahku. '_Resiko punya wajah tampan benar-benar merepotkan. Selain menatapku, mereka juga mulai berbisik-bisik tentangku. Benar-benar merepotkan._' Itulah yang kupikirkan saat mereka mulai melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi keseharianku.

Apa? Aku naif? Hahahahaha! Ya, kalian bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu, maksudku benar-benar mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku naif karena mencoba untuk berfikir positif atas itu. Aku bukan orang yang mendapat predikat baik di sekolah, Kalian benar jika mengatakan aku seorang berandal. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki seorang teman, miris bukan? Tertawalah semau kalian. Semua siswa yang menatapku akan berbisik dengan siswa di sebelahnya dan saat aku menatap ke arah mereka, mereka berpura-pura melakukan hal lain. Benar-benar menjijikan. Setidaknya jika kalian membenciku, abaikan saja aku. Itu lebih baik daripada membicarakanku dari belakang, hal seperti ini membuatku muak. Memori masa SMPku terulang kembali di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak. _'Benar-benar seperti mengulang masa lalu'_ pikirku, akupun terkekeh kecil.

_"Kau tahu? Yamada-san berkelahi lagi! Dia benar-benar berandal yang tidak tahu malu ya. Dia benar-benar mencoreng nama baik sekolah" _Seorang siswi sedang bergosip ria tentangku dengan siswi di sebelahnya. Hei nona, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku mendengarkan? _"Hei,itu Yamada. Kudengar ia berkelahi dengan geng motor! Memangnya siapa dia? Yakuza?" _Kali ini sekumpulan siswa sedang membicarakanku,_lagi._ Kau tahu? Aku memiliki alasan untuk bekelahi dengan geng motor itu. Mereka membuat bising, membuat _graffiti_ norak di dinding rumah warga, memalak orang yang jalan sendirian, mabuk-mabukan di jalan dan akhir-akhir ini lebih parah, mereka mencuri lalu membakar rumah yang telah dicurinya. Hal ini terjadi sekitar tiga kali, dan untungnya pemilik rumah sedang tidak berada di rumah. Aku bingung mengapa tidak ada yang bertindak. Saat aku berusaha menolong dengan menghajar orang-orang itu, aku malah menjadi pihak yang disalahkan. Benar-benar memuakkan. Ah, telingaku benar-benar panas saat mendengar mereka mengatakan hal-hal buruk itu. Tolonglah, aku tidak se-bejat itu. Aku memasuki kelas, melempar tasku ke bangku dan pergi entah kemana, yang penting menjauh dari orang-orang ini. Aku butuh ketenangan.

Kakiku membawaku menuju ke taman belakang sekolah dimana tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Karena aku tahu, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Persetan dengan sekolah dan pelajaran, aku muak. Ya, muak atas segala perlakuan murid-murid di sekolahku. Aku butuh setidaknya udara segar untuk menenangkan diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, aku segera menyenderkan tubuhku di samping dinding gedung sekolahku. Aku mulai menenangkan pikiran dan perasaanku untuk sejenak.

Haaah~ Apa ini keseharianku untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya? Yang benar saja! Aku bukan robot yang tidak memiliki perasaan, aku bisa saja hancur. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa Yamada Ryu hanyalah manusia biasa seperti mereka dan bukan iblis? Heh, impian yang konyol jika aku berharap mereka menyadarinya. Mereka menganggap Yamada Ryu adalah seorang berandal titisan iblis dan kau akan terkena kutukan apabila berinteraksi dengannya. Ahahahaha! Itu hal yang benar-benar lucu! Pemikiran konyol yang tidak pernah kusadari ternyata menjadi tekanan untuk kehidupanku.

Aku menutup mataku hanya untuk menikmati semilir angin dan ketenangan yang tidak akan kudapatkan di kelas. Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berinteraksi dengan siswa lain di sekolah ini. Kurasa sudah lama sekali. Aku benar-benar menyukai keheningan dan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, rasanya seperti semua masalahku hilang diterbangkan oleh angin.

Tapi kedamaian tempat ini terusik oleh percakapan dua orang berbeda gender di atap gedung yang berada di belakangku. Eh? Kalian bingung dengan penjelasanku? Maksudku, aku sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding gedung yang membelakangi taman yang kudatangi untuk bersantai. Aku sedang menikmati waktu santaiku sampai suara perempuan yang cukup lantang mengejutkanku.

"Mi-Miyamura-_kun_, _A-atashi ne, _Miyamura-_kun no koto, SUKI!__1_" Heh, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang dengan lantangnya mengutarakan perasaannya kepada lelaki yang dia sukai. Aku mulai berpikir '_Enaknya~ saat orang lain memiliki pacar, aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman_' Ck, pemikiran dari sebagian diriku ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebagian diriku yang tidak peduli terus merutuki sebagian diriku–yang lain yang terus-terusan mengeluhkan keadaanku. Yah, masa bodolah, apa peduliku dengan kedua orang itu? Merepotkan saja, lebih baik aku tidur.

Baru aku ingin memejamkan mata, suara lain menyapa gendang telingaku. Kali ini suaranya lebih berat, suara khas laki-laki. Oi, aku tidak berniat mendengarkan! Hanya saja karena di sini sepi, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Pindah tempat? Jangan bercanda! Aku yang lebih dulu berada di tempat ini! Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang pergi, mengganggu saja!

"Ah, _gomenna. Ore wa koibito ga iru. Demo, Arigatou na__2__" _Pemuda yang mengatakan hal ini terdengar merasa bersalah. Tapi aku yakin dia berbohong soal memiliki pacar. Heh, kalian bertanya kenapa? Insting. Kau tahu, menjadi bahan pembicaraan telah meningkatkan ketajaman instingku. Oi, jangan tertawa! Aku serius!

Perempuan yang mendengar jawaban itu terdengar kecewa terbukti dengan nada suaranya _"S-souka.. okoraseru gomennasai__3__" _Sepertinya perempuan itu akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"O-oi! _Naite nai yo!__4_" Hoo~ si pemuda terdengar bersalah karena telah membuat si perempuan menangis.

"_Mou! Hanashite! Atashi wa anata ga daikirai!__5__"_ Nah, padahal tadi aku dengan jelas mendengar perempuan itu mengatakan suka. Dalam beberapa menit bisa berubah jadi benci ya, cepat juga.

"OI!" _Buk _"Eh?"

_Drap drap drap, Brak! _Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup. Walaupun sebelumnya aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang didorong, yah masa bodoh soal itu.

Heee~ Kurasa mereka sudah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru ingin memejamkan mataku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sampai ada suara yang benar-benar kencang menginterupsiku.

"Ooooiii! Minggiiiiir!" Siapapun orang itu, dia pasti tidak sayang nyawa karena berani menggangguku. Tapi sepertinya suara itu berasal dari atas, tidak mungkin 'kan ada orang bodoh yang mencoba untuk belajar terbang?

Saat aku menengadah, aku melihat sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu(?) atau mungkin silver sedang terjun bebas, yang sialnya mengarah ke tempatku.

Aku yang terkejut, tidak sempat menghindar dan tubuhku tertimpa pemuda silver itu. '_Ugh, kepalaku pusing'_ pikirku. Saat akan mencoba bangun, tubuhku menolak untuk digerakkan dan kesadaranku menipis. Yang aku ingat hanyalah rasa seperti permen kapas, setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

1 : Mi-Miyamura, A-aku, menyukai Miyamura!

2 : Ah, maaf_. _Aku sudah punya pacar_. _Tapi, terima kasih ya.(maksudnya karena cewek itu udah suka sama dia. Biasanya kalimat ini diucapin biar si cewek gak depresi-depresi amat abis ditolak)

3 : Begitu ya_.. _Maaf telah mengganggu

4 : O-oi! Jangan nangis!

5 : Udahlah! Lepasin! Aku benci kamu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo~ genki ka, reader tachi?/_sok akrab lu_-dilempar katana- Sankyuu karena sudah membaca fic saya~

Jadi fic ini adalah hasil dari galaunya author, tadinya mau buat one shot tapi saya males-dilempar sendal jepit- hiksu, saya disiksa T^T. Fic ini melenceng dari aslinya, alesannya karena saya suka pair ini~

Saya sebenernya mau buat humor,HUMOR! Tapi entah kenapa saya mau buat Yamada ngenes terlebih dahulu~ Muehehehehe~ Jadi humornya terpaksa ditunda.

Saya juga mau menyumbang fic di fandom ini karena fic di sini dikit banget. Jadi semoga anda menikmati(?) fic ini.

Akhir kata, Mohon tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, fav atau follow, Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2 : Exchanging Body

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Pemuda bersurai _biru_ itu melihat pemuda yang sempat ia 'tabrak'

tadi.

"Oi, apa kau mendengarku?" Masih tak ada respon. 'Sepertinya pemuda bersurai _silver_ ini pingsan.' Pikir pemuda bersurai _biru_ itu.

"OI!"

"OI! BANGUN!" pemuda bersurai _biru_ itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu.

'Eh? Tunggu, surai _silver_? Bukankah itu miliknya?'

Setelah meneliti wajah pemuda yang sedang pingsan itu ia terbelalak.

'H-hei, tidak mungkin_'kan _kalau..' pemuda itu mengambil _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak di tanah saat ia jatuh tadi dan melihat wajahnya. Setelah itu wajahnya memucat dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamada-kun to Nannanin no Majo ©Miki Yoshikawa

**Kuso Seito Kaichou ga Daisuki! ©undeuxtroisWaltz**

**Summary : Yamada,berandalan sekolah bertukar tubuh dengan Miyamura, seorang Ketos kece. Miyamura yang mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka bisa bertukar tubuh, membuat perjanjian dengan Yamada. Shiraishi-san yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui rahasia mereka, malah selalu mengikuti mereka sambil membawa digital kameranya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Yah, kita lihat saja. Chapter 2 updated.**

**Warnings : Romance yang absurd, Humor(mungkin), Sho-ai~, bahasa campuran baku+non-baku, pendek, fanservice yang tidak terduga, POV berubah tanpa peringatan, rada OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Miyamura x Yamada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hngg, apa sudah pagi? Kepalaku pusing sekali, kenapa ya? Ah, iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Tadi saat aku sedang bersantai ada seorang pemuda 'gila' yang sedang 'belajar terbang' dan akhirnya gagal kemudian jatuh tepat di atasku.

Pemuda itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, pandanganku masih buram. Aku mengejapkan mataku berkali-kali agar pandanganku jalas. Saat aku sudah mendapatkan kasadaranku sepenuhnya, aku melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang sudah menabrakku.

Wajahnya benar-benar mirip seperti wajahku. Surai biru, _wajah tampan_—hei, aku jauh lebih tampan!_,_ Iris biru laut… Ah, benar-benar mirip! Seperti melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin.

Sekarang pemuda itu sedang melihatku dengan terbelelak dan wajahnya memucat. Hei, Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Atau _apakah aku setampan itu?—_Hei, jangan tertawa! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku itu tampan!

Aku mengeluarkan cermin dari tempat '**Persembunyian Barang-Barang Yamada Ryu**'**—**di dalam pohon—yang sudah seperti lubang tikus—untuk melihat pantulan diriku. Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menyimpan cermin di tempat** 'Persembunyian Barang-Barang Yamada Ryu'**? Jawabannya adalah, karena cermin adalah salah satu alat untuk menyontek ala Yamada Ryu. Kau tahu, aku memiliki 1001 cara menyontek yang baik dan benar dan bahkan aku sudah merilis bukunya—_yang belum terjual satupun_. kalau kalian ingin membeli, silakan hubungi aku di—Apa?! Tidak ada yang berminat?! Ukh, K-kalian pasti akan menyesal! Li-Lihat saja saat bukuku sudah laris terjual, kalian akan menyesal karena aku tidak akan menjualnya kepada kalian! Sama sekali! Ingat itu, Sama sekali!

Saat aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, reaksiku hanya _speechless_. Ahahahaha, ini hanya '_topeng_' _'kan_? Kalau kutarik dapat lepas _'kan_?

Aku mulai menarik '_topeng_' yang melekat di wajah_ku_. Tch, '_topeng_' ini tidak mau lepas. Apakah lemnya sekuat itu? Aku mulai akan menarik '_topeng_' yang melekat di wajahku sampai sebuah suara—_yang mirip dengan suaraku_—menginterupsiku.

"NYUUUYAAAAAAHH~"

BUAK! DUAK! PRANGG! Uangku kabur?! CLASH, TRANG! DUARRR, Tangkap gurita itu! NURUFUFUFUFU~ Ternyata F! Ah, bukan, yang benar itu G~ _Eh,_ Tunggu yang terakhir itu apaan? Dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah—

Ehm, Kesalahan teknis. Sepertinya teksnya tertukar oleh teks _assasination_ milik fandom sebelah. Adegan tadi akan diulangi sekali lagi. Mohon maaf sebelumnya.

"OI, Jangan sembarangan menarik wajahku! Kalau wajahku yang tampan itu kenapa-kenapa, kau mau tanggung jawab haaah?!" Orang yang meneriakkan ini sepertinya tidak sayang nyawa karena berani memerintah seorang Yamada Ryu.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pemuda itu.

"Haaah?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku hanya ingin melepas _'topeng'_ ini, apa hakmu melarangku?!"

"Tentu saja aku punya hak, karena itu WAJAHKU!" balas pemuda itu tak mau kalah.

"_Wajahmu_? Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau yang memasangkan _'topeng'_ ini ke wajahku karena kau iri dengan ke_tampan_anku! Benar kan?!"

Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu narsis Yamada.

"Haaah?! Aku ti—"

"Kau iya! Buktinya kau memasang _'topeng'_ yang sama seperti wajahku _'kan_?"

Narsis sedikit tidak apa _'kan_? Lagipula ketampananku memang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Hei jangan asal me—"

"Itu kenyataan, berhentilah mengelak! Dan bersyukurlah dengan wajahmu sendiri walaupun tidak setampan wajahku, itu sudah takdir! Melakukan hal semacam ini sudah merupakan kejahatan kau tahu, aku bisa saja mela—"

"Berhentilah menyela setiap ucapanku!"

Ah, sepertinya pemuda ini marah karena dari tadi ucapannya selalu kusela.

"Dengar ya, pemuda narsis-menyebalkan-berisik-barbar-apapun hal buruk lainnya yang kau miliki—"

Pemuda ini ucapannya tidak tersortir ya, seenaknya saja dia mengatakan aku barbar. Menyebalkan sekali.

"—aku, Miyamura Toranosuke—"

Jadi namanya Miyamura ya. Terdengar menyebalkan, seperti sikapnya.

"—menyatakan bahwa wajahku jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan denganmu! Jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku yang derajatnya ketampanannya jauh lebih tinggi darimu ini, iri dengan wajah dibawah standar milikmu itu! Ahahahahaha, apa kata dunia kalau aku iri denganmu?"

_Aa, maji de. Aitsu wa hontou(1)—_

_\- _**_MUKATSUKU(2)!_**

"Hahaha! Begitu ya?!"

Kurasa perempatan sudah muncul di dahiku saat ini dan aura di sekitar kami yang tadinya sejuk berubah menjadi panas.

"Tentu saja, ketampananku sudah diakui oleh seluruh sekolah dan dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah! Dan aku juga seorang ketua OSIS, jadi wajar saja aku terkenal!" jawab pemuda itu dengan bangganya.

Tch, dia ternyata dapat dukungan dari murid dan guru di sekolah ya. Satu-satunya yang memujiku tampan cuma ibuku—_dan diriku sendiri_—yang pastinya tak dihitung.

Aku baru akan membalas perkataannya saat sebuah suara cempreng ditambah kesan _okama(3) _yang benar-benar khas menghentikanku.

"_Kora(4)!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" ucap guru itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Aku dan pemuda itu refleks menoleh ke _okamegane-sensei(5)_—panggilanku untuk guru itu—dengan tatapan mengintimidasi karena telah berani mengganggu kami.

Mataku membulat ketika menyadari bahwa _okamegane-sensei_ itu sebenarnya tidak sendiri. Tepat di belakangnya berdiri sesosok bertubuh besar yang setelah kuamati dengan seksama adalah _gakuenchou(6) _SMAku.

Kami—aku dan pemuda itu—mulai berkeringat dingin karena sesosok makhluk itu mulai berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

_Yabai! Oretachi wa..(7)_

**_OWARI DA!(8)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tch, bagus sekali!

Karena pertengkaran tidak jelas tadi, aku dan pemuda ini dipaksa masuk masuk _conseling room_ dan ditinggalkan berdua di suatu ruangan terkunci agar kami lebih 'akrab'.

Apa-apaan maksud _gakuenchou _itu?! Dan juga apa maksud seringai si _okamegane-sensei _saat akan mengunci pintu tadi?! Menyebalkan sekali!

Kalian juga jangan ikut-ikutan memasang wajah seperti _okamegane-sensei _itu!

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenapa mereka—_gakuenchou _dan _okamegane-sensei_—memanggil nama kami—aku dan pemuda ini—dengan terbalik?! Sudah jelas_ 'kan_ kalau aku ini Yamada, bukan Miyamura! Apa mereka sebegitu bodohnya sampai melupakan nama muridnya?!

Sepertinya kau melupakan suatu hal yang membuat mereka bersikap 'seperti itu', Yamada.

Setelah beberapa menit bungkam, akhirnya pemuda menyebalkan di depanku membuka suara.

"Hei, Siapa namamu?—maksudku, aku sudah memberitahukan namaku, jadi setidaknya beritahu aku namamu." Ia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tch, sepertinya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaannya. Ya, aku tahu aku tampan, jadi jangan melihatku sambil malu-malu begitu.

'_Walaupun ia jadi terlihat manis sih..'_(A/N:Itukan wajahmu Yamada) Tch, apa yang kupikirkan tadi?! Hei, aku tidak malu-malu! Dan sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memasang wajah seperti _okamegane-sensei _itu _'kan_?!

"Dengar ya, aku hanya akan memberitahu namaku sekali saja. Jadi ingat baik-baik!" ucapku dengan gaya yang dibuat se-_kakkoi(9)_ mungkin.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Yamada Ryu." Ucapku dengan polos.

Untuk sesaat suasana hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Eh, tunggu? Cuma itu aja perkenalannya? Ngapain pasang wajah sok cool tadi kalau cuma gitu aja?!' _Inner Yamada mulai protes.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan suasana dan kapasitas otak Yamada yang 'begitu', wajar saja kan kalau dia gak kepikiran apa-apa?

Miyamura yang sempat speechless, kembali membuka suara. "Jadi, akan kujelaskan tentang masalah yang tadi."

Aku berhenti dari acara perang batin karena perkenalan tadi dan berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda di depanku ini.

"Oh, masalah _tukar-tukar wajah_ itu ya?" Ucapku sambil kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuat kami jadi di hukum seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya seperti itu? Lagipula tidak hanya wajah saja, tubuh kita juga tertukar. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Pemuda bernama Miyamura itu sepertinya kesal walaupun tidak terlalu ditunjukkan.

"Jadi kau ingin menjelaskan tentang masalah _tukar-tukar tubuh_ ini?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

_'Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu? Perkataanmu itu benar-benar ambigu sekali, bodoh' _Miyamura mulai mengumpat pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yamada.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Ini dimulai pada saat pagi tadi, aku—"

Miyamura mulai menceritakan masalah _tukar-tukar tubuh_—ralat, kisahnya dari mulai bangun tidur sampai berangkat ke sekolah yang memakan waktu lama dan kejadian kemarin-kemarinnya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan acara _tukar-tukar tubuh_ yang malah terdengar seperti drama yang menggunakan alur _maju-mundur cantik_. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir itu.

Aku menguap—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat mendengar celotehan pemuda ini. Aku mulai berpikir untuk menuliskan kisahnya yang sudah seperti drama ini untuk _kaa-san_ ku. Lumayan, untuk nambah uang jajan.

"—dan kau tahu? Dari sekian banyak hadiah dan surat cinta yang sudah menumpuk di lokerku, aku hanya—"

Yang benar saja?! Ceritanya belum selesai juga? Dan sekarang ia mulai menyombongkan dirinya dengan pamer keadaan loker!

Tidak, aku tidak cemburu padanya karena mendapatkan banyak hadiah, itu wajar karena di _gakuen-ouji(10)_. Hei, apa maksudmu aku cemburu pada gadis-gadis itu?! Aku tidak—, Aku hanya—, Hei! Aku tidak cemburu! Dan berhentilah mengejekku tsundere!

"—saat aku pulang sekolah dua minggu yang lalu—"

Yang benar saja?! Apa peduliku dengan kehidupanmu itu HAH?!

"—aku di kejar oleh sekelompok _yakuza_. Mereka—"

APA?! Tch, _yakuza_ sialan. Apa mereka sengaja mengincar anak dari sekolahku karena tidak bisa mengalahkanku?!

"— kemudian meminta foto dan nomor _handphone_ku, benar-benar mengejutkan." Lanjut pemuda ini.

Kenapa baru bilang, HAH?! Untuk apa aku tadi sempat mengkhawatirkanmu—maksudku, apa peduliku! Itu bukan urusanku!

"Jadi, bagaimana penjelasanmu tentang acara _tukar-tukar tubuh kita_?" Tanyaku.

(A/N:Yang benar saja Yamada, bisa gak sih jangan pakai kalimat yang mengandung unsur keambiguan begitu? Author di sini udah gak kuat/_lambai-lambai tangan ke kamera_/)

"Oh, soal itu aku belum tahu pasti." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Yang benar saja! Jadi apa keuntungan aku mendengarkan ceritamu yang jika di buat drama bisa jadi lima _season_ itu?!" (A/N:Jangan pake kuah juga kali mas, di sini jadi hujan lokal)

_'Ck, Ano Kuso Seito Kaichou!(11)' _Kurasa kesabaranku mulai menipis seperti lapisan ozon. Semoga saja tidak terjadi _global warming _yang menyebabkan pohon-pohon(baca: rambut) di kepalaku tumbang.

"Tenangkan dirimu Yamada. Aku bukannya tidak tahu, tapi belum yakin."

Kurasa ia mencoba menenangkanku yang sepertinya lumayan berhasil.

"Jadi? Bagaimana cara memastikannya hah?"

"Dengan mempraktekkannya. Saat jatuh, kepala kita berbenturan. Bisa saja jiwa kita tertukar saat itu." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa kali adu kepala yang mungkin saja dapat membuat gegar otak, kami berhenti karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Seperti amnesia mungkin?

Padahal gegar otak jauh lebih berbahaya dari amnesia. Oh, iya, Yamada kan gak punya otak, jadi gak masalah.

Dan di sinilah kami, terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Lebam yang memerah—bahkan membiru di dahi kami dengan tubuh yang mulai bepeluh.

"_Muda da(12), _Miyamura."

Masa bodoh lah, aku menyerah soal adu kepala ini! Ini tidak berhasil sama sekali!

"Tch, sepertinya memang itu ya."

"….apa maksudmu?" ucapku sedikit curiga.

"Oi, Yamada. Berdirilah."

"Hah?! Aku tidak ingin beradu kepala lagi! Bisa-bisa—"

**"****Berdiri. Sekarang."**

Entah kenapa setelah dia mengucapkan perintah yang penuh intimidasi itu, aura di sekitar kami mulai menggelap bahkan suara petir ikut meramaikan suasana.

Baru kali ini aku takut dengan seseorang. Apa ini kemampuan seorang _seitou kaichou_?

"H-hai" bahkan suaraku juga ikut bergetar karenanya.

Aku melihat Miyamura berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapanku. Mau apa dia?!

Pluk! (_sound effect_ apa itu?)

_'E-eh?' _A-apa? Apa-apaan ini? Miyamura memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. U-uwaaa, wajahnya terlalu dekat! Dan apa pula maksud _background spakling_ begini. Dan suasana yang tadinya suram berubah jadi penuh bunga begini, apa yang terjadi?!

Tok tok tok

"_Hairu yo"(13)_

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Bisa gawat kalau—

Chuu~

Sebelum aku sempat berfikir, sebuah kecupan lembut mengejutkanku. Di saat itu pula masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil membawa nampan berisi camilan.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam di ambang pintu saat melihat adegan _fanservice _gratis dari kami. Sepertinya aku melihat ada cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya. Apa itu? Darah? Yang benar saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

1 : Aa, beneran deh. Orang ini—

2 : NGESELIN

3 : Banci

4 : Hei!

5 : Guru banci berkacamata

6 : Kepala Sekolah

7 : Gawat, kita..

8 : TAMAT

9 : Keren

10 : Pangeran sekolah

11 : Ck, Ketua OSIS sialan itu

12 : Percuma saja

13 : Aku masuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwaaah! Gak nyangka, ternyata udah lama gak update~/dilemparin sendal/

Akhirnya, saya lagi gak mager ngetik. Padahal idenya udah cukup lama kesimpen di otak, tapi males ngetiknya~

Saya seneng loh, ada yang review, bahkan fav sama follow (~‾⌣‾)~

Yosh, bales review guest dulu deh :

Qwei-tan : Hahaha, saya juga suka~ Mereka kan canon/nahloh/ Ini sudah diupdate, semoga anda suka~

Kira : Iya, Yamada sama Miyamura itu kurang cinta/plak/ Ini sudah di update, semoga bisa jadi asupan untuk anda~

Guest1 : Ini udah di update, terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu~

Guest2 : Sudah di lanjut pak ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Semoga anda senang~

MichaelKuchiki : Makasih ^⌣^, ini udah di lanjut kok~

deviluk shin ryu : Makasih atas pujiannya, ini udah update~ Eh, masuk M? M itu bates umurnya berapa ya? Kalo 18 berarti belum bisa~ kalo 17 yaa.. masih belum bisa buat juga sih (￣ヮ￣) /plak/ saya kan baru masuk SMA tahun kemaren/loh kok malah curhat/ belum cukup umur, maaf ya~

Akhir kata, Review please~


End file.
